


Thirst

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Oh this was bad.Alex grinned, his fangs on full view. "Come on Tommy. I just wanna drink you up".Thomas hoped he didn't look as terrified as he felt."Alex. This isn't you".Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh. That speech. This isn't some stupid ass romcom where you talk the person out of it. I. Want. To. Kill. You. Isn't that clear?"."Crystal". Thomas said coldly.





	Thirst

Alex looked at him, his eyes a vibrant red as he looked Thomas up and down, stopping momentarily when he reached his neck. 

He grinned, his fangs on full view. "Come on Thomas. I'm really thirsty". He purrs and Thomas dosen't know whether to be afraid or slightly turned on. 

"Alex this isn't you". "Oh. The old speech that supposed to turn me back to normal. This isn't some romcom Thomas". Alex snapped. "No little speech is gonna stop me. You know how a blood thirst works. I drink until I'm full". He steps closer and runs a finger down Thomas's neck, making him shiver. Alex moved closer, an animalistic growl . He leans in close and sniffs Thomas's neck. "You smell good". He pushes the man back, Thomas nearly stumbling. Alex liked his lips hungrily . "You smell...hungry". Thomas didn't have time to blink before Alex was pushing him against the wall. He gave a small chuckle and the ran a finger slowly


End file.
